


The World Works In Mysterious Ways:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [46]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e20 Ke Ala O Ka Pu (Way of the Gun), Established Relationship, General, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam were having a romantic dinner, & talking about fate, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*





	The World Works In Mysterious Ways:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam were having a romantic dinner, & talking about fate, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*

“Wow, I believe in fate, love, all of it, but a gun bringing everyone together, It’s a little strange, I got to tell you that”. Officer Adam Noshimuri said, as he was serving himself, & his husbands the dinner, that he made.

“I still can’t believe it, I never thought that I would catch my first crime here, Before I became a member of **_HPD_**, & getting the guy finally after twenty years”, Detective Danny “Williams” said, as he serving them all wine with their fabulous meal.

“Yeah, I never thought that I would get a dream family, I am so glad that this all worked out”. Adam said to them, as he kissed them both on the lips, He worked hard for what he got. He isn’t about to give it up, No way, No how. Steve cleared his throat, & said this to him.

“I know what Adam means, I was only in the Navy, I thought I would have no normal life, But, When Danny, & I found you guys, & we formed Five-O, I couldn’t be more happier”, His husbands agreed with that statement.

“I think that we should never take signs that are given to us, for granted, Enjoy life, as much as we can”. The Loudmouth Detective said, as the shorter man got closer to his husbands. Adam added, “I think we get rewarded in another life, If we do it like that”, Steve concludes the chat with that.

“I think that we should be together. Also we should give people the opportunity to change their lives forever. The Former Seal was dead set on that, The Dark-Haired Man knew that they will be ready, for the next case of fate. The Five-O Commander was gonna make sure that the whole island is gonna be just as lucky as he is, He refocused his attention on his evening with his husbands.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
